Fantasías de Lord John Grey I
by aurembiaux
Summary: Primera parte de una serie de fantasías de Lord John Grey. Atención: Contiene Yaoi


**FANTASÍAS DE LORD JOHN GREY I**

John abrió los ojos, aturdido. La lucha entre Fraser y él había sido corta, casi increíblemente rápida, y ahora de pronto se encontraba sujeto contra un árbol por dos hombres enormes y de aspecto salvaje. El montañés pelirrojo al que había intentado matar se inclinó hacia él, amenazador. John echó instintivamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

Bueno, muchacho- le preguntó con suavidad- ¿quién demonios eres?

John William Grey, señor- replicó con altivez-. Aunque no sé qué os puede importar.

Oh, más de lo que crees- aseguró Fraser-. Se nota a la legua que eres de buena familia. Si hubiera alguna duda, tus ropas lo confirman. De ti se puede sacar un buen rescate, o no soy escocés.

John sintió que se helaba.

¿Vais a secuestrarme?

Esa es la idea, sí. ¿Tienes parientes por aquí cerca, verdad?

Yo...¿cómo demonios sabéis eso?- preguntó John atónito. ¿Aquél hombre era capaz de leer la mente?

El pelirrojo sonrió, divertido.

Eres muy joven –señaló-. Seguramente tus padres no te habrían dejado marcharte sin estar bajo el cuidado de alguien mayor y de confianza, ya sea pariente o amigo. A ver si adivino ¿un hermano mayor?

Hummm...sí- admitió.

Bueno, ahora mismo no puedo ponerme en contacto con él, pero en cuanto me sea posible le informaré del paradero de su hermanito, así como de la cantidad que debe desembolsar si quiere recuperarlo. Mientras tanto, te quedas con nosotros.

Aaaay. Estar secuestrado por escoceses ya iba a ser bastante malo, pero la idea repentina de que durante ese tiempo, además, no vería a Héctor, hizo que a John se le encogiera el corazón.

Fraser le estaba clavando sus ojos rasgados y azul oscuro. John trató de devolverle una mirada desafiante. El escocés sonrió.

Y, mientras tanto- comentó con suavidad, observando a su prisionero intensamente- te tengo para mí.

John sintió que se helaba. ¿Aquello... aquello quería decir...?

Uno de los enormes dedos de Fraser le acarició la nariz, pensativamente. Luego siguió con la mejilla.

¿Qué...qué estáis haciendo? –dijo John, tratando de sonar indignado en lugar de aterrorizado.

Tranquilo, te lo vas a pasar bien- aseguró Jamie el Rojo. Luego hizo un gesto a sus hombres-. Llevadlo a mi tienda.

John se vio súbitamente arrastrado, rodeado de gritos y bromas gaélicas que se alegró de no entender. Una vez dentro de la tienda , se limitaron a arrojarlo sobre la cama (el realidad, apenas una esterilla sobre el suelo) y lo dejaron solo.

Inmediatamente, corrió hacia la salida, pero su intento desesperado de evasión se vio frustrado por la entrada de Fraser, que se limitó a cogerlo por la cabeza y empujarlo, al parecer sin esfuerzo, de nuevo hacia la cama.

Qué bríos, muchacho –comentó riendo, al tiempo que se quitaba las botas y los calcetines-. Tranquilízate o te cansarás demasiado pronto.

¿Qué queréis de mí?- John intentó que el pánico no se reflejara en su voz, pro no tuvo demasiado éxito.

Ya lo sabes- señaló Fraser, quitándose la camisa-, o no estarías tan asustado.

Luego, vestido sólo con la falda, avanzó hacia John, que seguía sentado en el suelo, y al verle acercarse retrocedió.

Quieto, quieto – dijo Fraser tumbándose encima suyo. Comenzó a emitir ruidos tranquilizadores y a decir palabras en gaélico. Le acarició suavemente la nuca y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Al ver que era imposible soltarse del agarre del escocés, John dejó de sacudirse y se resignó, quedándose totalmente quieto. Jamie el Rojo pareció satisfecho y pasó a lamerle los labios, para después meterle la lengua en la boca. John trató de mostrarse indiferente, pero el pelirrojo besaba realmente bien, y John se encontró de pronto disfrutando de aquel beso. "Es la falta de experiencia" se dijo de inmediato. Claro, él sólo se había besado con Héctor, aunque lo cierto era que en los dos últimos meses habían practicado bastante...

Pensar en Héctor fue como una puñalada. ¿Qué demonios hacía él disfrutando al besar a otro hombre?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar más, porque Fraser le estaba desabrochando la camisa, dejándole el pecho al descubierto. Comenzó a acariciarle los pezones que, para vergüenza de John, se irguieron de inmediato. Sonrió al ver el apuro de su prisionero y empezó a lamerlos y mordisquearlos, lo que hizo jadear a John. Se mordió de inmediato el labio, pero el escocés ya lo había notado. Sin embargo, no hizo comentarios, se limitó a reír suavemente y le dio un beso fugaz en la nariz . A continuación, lamió el abdomen de John, bajando hacia el ombligo. John se retorció, pugnando por no gemir, cuando de pronto Jamie se detuvo y comenzó a acariciarle el paquete por encima del pantalón. Se puso como la grana, notando que tenía una erección importante.

Pero cuando Fraser trató de desabrocharle el pantalón, el pánico invadió a John. De acuerdo, ser violado por un escocés enorme, pelirrojo y salvaje, con su falda típica y todo, y que además era su captor, como fantasía podía ser interesante, pero como realidad resultaba aterradora. Fraser aún llevaba puesta su falda, por lo que sus atributos no estaban a la vista, pero, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del resto de sus miembros, John podía hacerse una idea... y no le gustaba nada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez. Además ¡él era de Héctor! ¡Su primera experiencia sexual tenía que ser con él! Así que aferró su pantalón y se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

- Por favor ¡no lo hagas! –suplicó John-. ¡Por favor!

Cálmate un poco- ordenó el escocés, frunciendo el ceño-. Te lo estabas pasando bien ¿a qué viene ahora esto?

Yo... no puedo, en serio. Es mi primera vez, y, y tengo miedo, y... ¡y tengo un amante! Yo...

Mira, si no lo has hecho nunca, te prometo que seré considerado... si colaboras. En cuanto a lo otro... mira, va a pasar de todos modos, así que ¿porqué no lo olvidas y disfrutas? Porque si te resistes no podré ser tan considerado, claro...

John se quedó frío. ¿Quería decir que si se portaba bien no le haría daño, pero si se resistía sí? Era una amenaza bastante aterradora, desde luego. Teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de aquel hombre, podía hacerle puré en cuestión de segundos. Romperle el brazo, por ejemplo, no le costaría nada. Sólo de pensarlo se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Me portaré bien- prometió.

Buen chico- dijo Jamie, besándole en el pecho. Se alegraba profundamente de que el inglés se hubiera tragado su farol; en realidad no era capaz de hacerle daño a un muchacho con aspecto tan angelical, pero sabía perfectamente como dar la impresión de que sí.

Con gran habilidad, desató en un momento las calzas de John, sacándole después las botas. Luego le bajó a la vez las calzas y la ropa interior, y se las quitó, arrojándolas lejos. Observó con atención la entrepierna de John, y una ancha sonrisa de deleite se extendió por su rostro.

Qué monada –murmuró-. Rubito, jovencillo y tieso. Monísimo.

Acarició un momento el pene de John, y luego se lo metió en la boca. John no pudo evitar gemir. Aquello pareció excitar al escocés, que chupó con entusiasmo, lo que hizo que su prisionero se estremeciera, sin poder contener sus gemidos.

Una de las manos de Fraser comenzó a acariciar el trasero de John, apretándolo y pellizcándolo. Luego levantó la cabeza y sonrió al inglés.

Bueno, es tu turno de chupar- dijo, y le alargó la mano.

John lo miró sin comprender.

Yo... eh.. ¿qué quieres que haga?

Chuparme los dedos, obviamente. No pretenderás hacerlo sin lubricación ¿no? Usaría aceite, pero es que aquí no tengo.

Ah... claro, perdona –murmuró John, e hizo lo que le pedía. Qué enormidad de dedos, pensó. ¿Seguro que esto me cabe dentro? La idea de que algo mayor aún tenía que entrarle dentro le mareó ligeramente.

Vale, ya está -dijo Jamie sacando los dedos de la boca de John. A continuación, introdujo uno en el recto de su prisionero, que gimió, esta vez de dolor. Movió el dedo para que se fuera dilatando, y el muchacho poco a poco se calmó-. ¿Mejor?- preguntó con amabilidad.

Sí... creo.

Bueno, entonces va el segundo, ¿de acuerdo?- John asintió, pero lanzó un grito ahogado cuando el escocés metió el segundo dedo. Fraser lo miró preocupado-. Tengo que hacer esto ¿vale? Si no será peor después- el rubio dijo que sí con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar-. Aunque... puedo intentar distraerte.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo hacia la entrepierna de John, y comenzó a lamer, esta vez suavemente, despacito, de arriba abajo. El siguiente gemido de John fue una mezcla extraña, entre el dolor y el placer. Se fue relajando de forma gradual.

Estupendo, John –Jamie le sonrió-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ahora date la vuelta ¿de acuerdo?

John obedeció, rogando para que no doliera demasiado.

Muy bien. Separa un poco más las piernas ¿quieres? Así, genial. Ahora quédate quieto ¿eh?

Jamie fue penetrándolo poco a poco, alternando su movimientos con caricias y palabras cariñosas. A John le dolió, sí... pero extrañamente, mucho menos de lo que había esperado. Tal vez fuera que Fraser estaba poniendo mucho cuidado en no dañarlo, pero poco a poco un intenso placer fue surgiendo de entre el dolor, al compás del vaivén de Jamie. De pronto, John se encontró gimiendo y moviendo las caderas, deseando la siguiente embestida.

El orgasmo llegó y John gritó, se corrió y cayó sobre la cama. El escocés aguantó algo más, pero no tardó en seguirlo. Permaneció un instante tumbado sobre John y luego rodó hacia un lado, quedando boca arriba.

John suspiró y cerró los ojos. Había ido mucho mejor de lo que podía esperar, desde luego. Héctor siempre decía que la primera vez a él le había dolido muchísimo...

Ay ¿por qué tenía que acordarse de él en aquel momento? El remordimiento llegó de inmediato. "Héctor, lo siento, esto era algo que tenía que ser para ti y para mí, de nadie más... y ahora otro se ha adelantado y, lo que es peor, yo he disfrutado con ello". Comenzó a llorar.

Sintió la mano del otro hombre en la nuca, acariciándole con suavidad.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Fraser cariñosamente-. Tampoco ha sido tan terrible ¿no? He intentado ir con cuidado...

No es por ti- replicó John, secándose las lágrimas-. O sí, pero... bueno, es que tú no tenías que ser el primero. Había... otro.

Ah –dijo Jamie en voz baja-. Realmente lo quieres ¿verdad?

John asintió en silencio.

Jamie lo miró con comprensión y algo de envidia. Desde que Claire se había marchado, atravesando Craigh Na Dhun, no había vuelto a sentir lo mismo por nadie. " Dios ¿cómo puede ser? Apenas estuvimos casados cuatro meses y, sin embargo, aún la echo de menos cada mañana..." Buscando tanto distraerse como poner fin a sus problemas, había ido a la Corte de Carlos Estuardo, donde los amigos del príncipe lo habían introducido en toda clase de placeres, sin conseguir jamás borrarla de su corazón.

No vas a dejar de quererle – le dijo-. Pero habría sucedido de todos modos, así que no te sientas culpable por ello- lo miró y añadió maliciosamente -. Lo mejor es que te distraigas y te acostumbres.

¿Eh? – preguntó John desconcertado.

Jamie deslizó una mano por el muslo de su prisionero.

Pues eso... que te distraigas. Y te acostumbres.

John entendió lo que quería decir. Y trató de distraerse mirando fijamente a Fraser mientras éste le acariciaba. Concluyó que, definitivamente era un hombre guapo. Estudió el pelo largo, suave y pelirrojo; los ojos, rasgados y color azul oscuro; la boca, que era ancha, suave y llena; la nariz larga y recta y los pómulos elevados. Bajo luego la mirada hacia el pecho ancho y musculoso, los brazos largos y fuertes y un abdomen que era pura fibra. Más allá no veía bien, a causa de la falda, pero deseó echar un vistazo a sus piernas y genitales.

Pronto se vio satisfecho su deseo, porque el escocés se puso de rodillas y le dijo que hiciera lo mismo. John obedeció.

Tienes una boca muy bonita –comentó Jamie sonriéndole- y sé de algo que se muere de ganas de estar dentro de ella –y acto seguido se levantó la falda.

Dios, sí que era grande, incluso sin estar totalmente erecto. Los testículos eran también grandes y estaban cubiertos de un vello rizado y rojizo que John encontró especialmente lujurioso. Se quedó boquiabierto, observando.

Todo tuyo, John- dijo el escocés-. Te diría que cierres la boca, que te van a entrar moscas, pero de hecho necesito que la abras más.

Sin una palabra y tragando saliva, John se agachó y posó sus labios en el pene de Jamie. Lamió poco a poco, tratando de acostumbrarse a aquellas dimensiones, de arriba abajo. Comenzó a metérselo dentro de la boca, despacito, pero tuvo que parar.

Lo siento – le dijo a Jamie-. Me quedaba sin aire.

Claro, no te preocupes. ¿Mejor ahora?

Sí, mejor. Voy... voy a probar otra vez

Aquella vez sí consiguió metérselo entero, y comenzó a chupar suavemente. El vello rojizo del escocés le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, cosa que le excitó muchísimo. Al final, Jamie le dijo que se detuviera.

Para ya –dijo jadeante y sonriendo- o esto acabará antes de lo que debe. Y quiero tenerte otra vez, así que date la vuelta y ponte a cuatro patas.

Sonriente, John obedeció. Afortunadamente, aún quedaba mucha noche por delante.


End file.
